A Night at the Recording Studio
by AnimexMusicxFood4LIFE
Summary: (One-shots) Ema and a brother will end up having an interesting night in a studio together that neither one will forget. Sexual and romantic interactions! You can take that as a warning or as reassurance. Also language. This Ema is a little OOC to spice things up. There will be 2 One-shots to be exact! One will be Ema x Tsubaki, another Ema x Azusa, and even maybe an Ema x Natsume


Disclaimer: I don't own Brother Conflict or it's characters...sadly. If I did, I would push for a season 2 and season 3 and season 4 and seas- you get it.

A/N: Soo.. the time frame of this chapter is after Azusa confessed to Ema, but before Ema finds out she is adopted.

It had been a week since Azusa unapologetically confessed his love to Ema. By now he's made a full recovery and as the responsible workaholic he is, he spent the majority of his days catching up on the hours he missed. He was either busy talking on the phone, at the recording studio, or practicing lines in his room. Ema barely saw him at home, but he couldn't help living in her thoughts. At the time, she never saw any of her brothers any other way than siblings despite the advances made toward her. Ema had been thinking of his confession a lot lately and she couldn't deny that it had been pulling on her heartstrings. She thought that maybe it was time to just try seeing Azusa as a man and not just an older brother.

She sighed and glanced at her alarm clock that read 1:24 AM. It was late at night as Ema laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, unlike her companion Juli who was sound asleep next to her while clutching a single almond. Thoughts of Azusa filled her mind. He just sounded so sincere in his confession. She was fully aware of the feelings of him and some of her other brothers, but it's only him that makes her feel so...anxious?

Without really thinking, she climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. She wandered down the dark hallway to meet the door of the 24 year old's room.

"_What am I doing...I don't have anything really to say. I should just turn back now!- But I am already here- I should just-"_ Before she could finish that thought, a familiar hand from behind was fixed to her shoulder. She quickly turned around from being caught off guard and saw the one person that had Ema's heart, but didn't know it yet.

"Oop- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" The raven haired twin reassured with his right hand still placed on his chest from apologizing. It was dark, but she could see that he was wearing his usual black blazer and pants with his striking white tie.

For a brief second, Azusa finally processed that Ema was in front of his and Tsubaki's room. The only rational thought that came up was that Ema was either looking for him or Tsubaki. Man was he hoping it wasn't the latter. "Did you need something from Tsubaki?" He curiously asked, trying not to let his internal jealousy and insecurity show.

"Um no...I was looking for you." She admitted, trying to psych herself up.

_"__Man that's a relief"_ He felt himself ease up a bit, but his previous tension was immediately replaced with anxiety. "_Wait why is she looking for me? Is it..possible she's gonna tell me her answer to my confession?- Do I want to know her answer? Of course I want to know her answer!-I just fear that her answer isn't the one I want."_ It's only when it comes to Ema that Azusa can't help, but be selfish to indulge in her presence a little longer. "Actually..I was hoping to run into you too. There's this new Otome games character that I'm voicing and If you don't mind, I'd really appreciate if you could help me practice and record my lines at the studio."

"Y-Yeah Sure!" With that, she sprinted off to change out of sleeping clothes to her school uniform, in case they end up practicing til morning. _"Jeez I just couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to"_ Azusa has never asked Ema for help practicing. It's usually Tsubaki who asks and even then most of the time it's to make moves toward her. "_So it must be a big deal if Azusa is asking me for help."_

The car ride to the recording studio started off with the two genuinely catching up and filling each other in on how their days have been the past week, and then eventually easing into a silence, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence, Azusa was the only person in Ema's life where she didn't feel the pressure to always talk or have something to say. She could just be.


End file.
